This invention relates to a biopsy tool for use in conjunction with an endoscope, and more particularly to fit through a fiber-optic instrument into portions of a patient's body cavity for taking biopsy samples therefrom.
In the science of endoscopy, the technique of obtaining biopsies is performed by various methods. One standard technique includes the use of forceps consisting of two spheres which are attached by a pivot at one side. The spheres are closed by a scissor-like structure connected to a lone wire, which is pulled to close the biopsy spheres. In a recent development, a needle is inserted between the spheres to position the site to be biopsied for accurate removal. In order to conduct this method of obtaining biopsies samples, it is required that typically a 3 foot long biopsy forceps be inserted and removed for each biopsy, a very long, tedious and uncomfortable procedure.
A second method of obtaining biopsies, for example, in the small intestine, is the use of a non-endoscopic small bowel biopsy capsule. This device typically consists of a small capsule having an oval opening. Inside the capsule is a movable knife blade which can be triggered closed either by spring actuation or by hydraulic actuation. The biopsy is obtained by placing suction through a plastic tubing connected to the capsule and "sucking" the biopsy sample into the capsule. Thereafter, the knife is closed, cutting the biopsy. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,808. In all but one of these types of constructions, the capsule is then removed from the body to obtain the biopsy. In the one exception, the biopsy is removed hydraulically from the capsule and multiple biopsies can thereby be obtained without removing the capsule. These types of devices are generally known as Carey and/or Crosby capsules.
All of the above-discussed devices suffer from the disadvantage that only single biopsies can be obtained after which the instrument must be withdrawn. Alternatively, the biopsies obtained are not sufficiently large to be adequately interpreted, and problems are encountered in maintaining the integrity of the specimen taken.
For discussions of other biopsy type or related devices, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,878; No. 3,902,498; No. 4,220,155; No. 3,033,194; No. 3,805,793; and No. 3,033,194.